The Only Things That Matter
by staystrongleaX
Summary: Santana Lopez is the richest girl you could meet who has money to spend on everything, but she had to work very hard for it, being the reason she is alone. But she doesn't realise she has Brittany Pierce head over heels with her because she's too busy concentrating all her love on one person, her seventeen year old sister who lives with her. Pezberry strong sister relationship. AU


**RING! RING! New Story, Once I get six stories on I go back and update them all. So this one is replacing my old one. And then I'll start updating my other ones. **

**And thank u all for making me feel so welcome, I'm kind of new on here and since then I've appreciated all your reviews and favourites. Thank u XXXXO **

**So this story, Rachel is 17 and Santana is around her late twenties like 27/28. There will be Brittana but slowly, very slowly because Rachel and Santana are sisters and because of the ****circumstances. So anyway, read and review!**

**Thank u to tinygleek for pointing out the ages. I changed it but they're the same age, just when Santana was old enough she brought the house and took Rachel with her. Thank u x.**

* * *

Santana picked up the ringing telephone on the side of her desk, it was the work phone which meant the greeting had to be formal "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Hello" said the fairly obvious exaggeration and fake accent of a man speaking "Uh, can I have some pizza"

Santana recognised the voice and smirked. Brittany, who was having a conversation with the Latina before the phone rang made a face that asked 'who is it?'

"It's a boy ordering pizza from a chemist" Santana told her playing along with the act. Brittany arched her eyebrow confused so Santana whispered "I know it's Rae"

"Oh" Brittany said getting it now. Rachel was pulling a joke on Santana at work.

"No, it's the pizza man!" Brittany could hear Rachel say.

Santana raised her eyebrow "If you're the pizza man then why are you ordering pizza?" she asked. Rachel released laughter on the other end of the phone "Because I lost my pizza!" she said.

"Rae?"

"Yeah sis?"

"I thought you were the pizza man?" Santana challenged. Brittany laughed along with Santana though she desperately wanted to get back to the conversation, it was important. But she knew to Santana, Rachel was the most important girl in her world. Rachel and Santana were sisters, though Rachel was very smaller and younger. Santana loved her like a daughter, in fact, if you first met them you would think they were mother and daughter. Rachel lived with Santana since her parents didn't want her. And Santana wanted to protect her baby sister as best as she could.

Santana was the oldest daughter in her family, but she had a brother who was older then her. She had six other sisters, including Rachel and three brothers including the eldest one. All together there was ten kids, but most of them had hit their late twenties by now. Their parents were the type of parents that wanted boys. So after Santana and her older brother; they had another, but it was a girl, so they had another, which was another girl. They nearly gave up, they didn't want more then four kids. But they did.

They eventually got three boys and seven girls. Which the youngest was Rachel who no one even knew about until after. Her parents didn't want Rachel, she was a 'accident' or what they called 'mistake' and when Santana was old enough to leave the house, she took Rachel with her because of how they treated them badly, all ten of them. So when Santana found out about Rachel, who was hid upstairs in the attic after she was born, she took Rachel in and raised her up like her own.

Something her own parents would never do.

So now Santana found herself rich, most of the kids turned out rich, to buy stuff they never had when they were growing up, and living with her baby sister which was fine, she was happy. She wanted the best for Rachel, she wouldn't tell her this, but she felt so sorry for the smallest brunette, she wanted to give her something she knew she would never have. It was a sad story for all of them after all.

Everyone who knew Santana, knew the most important person to her was Rachel.

So Brittany felt she had no shot at even getting close to the Hispanic worker. But she tried and they were friends, they have been for a while now, they were just talking about their sexuality, since Santana had a lot of boy friends friends that were boys, but she didn't like any one of them like _that_. So Brittany wondered what she was, gay, straight. But she would have to wait until Santana got off the phone to finish that conversation she desperately wanted to get back to.

"Alright love you" Santana replied to whatever Rachel said through the phone. Of course Brittany liked Rachel, she heard her story and because Rachel was premature, in other words, rushed out as soon as possible, Rachel was as small as an ant and skinny as a stick, she was also as cute as a baby cupcake, being only seventeen.

Santana put the phone down and laughed quietly to herself "She's a right joker" she stated. Brittany nodded smiling along, not wanting to act too desperate to re-start the conversation.

"Okay so where were-" before Santana could finish the phone rang again. Brittany closed her mouth and forced herself not to sigh when Santana picked up the phone "Hello, how may I help you?" this time it actually sounded like a person that needed help. Brittany leaned back in her chair next to Santana's desk, she always visited Santana at work even on her busy days.

Santana must have noticed her frowning because she mouthed 'sorry'

Brittany shook her head to assure her and mouthed back 'it's okay'

Because it was. It was fine. She could wait as long as she had to for the Latina brunette.

* * *

**So there it is. **

**I don't think Santana is aware of Brittany's feelings because she has the responsibility of Rachel. And Rachel if you haven't already noticed this is AU. And Rachel is a lot more louder and confident around Santana while Santana is a bit more quieter since she's older and more mature. **

**Hope u enjoyed :)**


End file.
